


Game of Legacies

by geeky_ramblings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you play the game of thrones either you die or win...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Legacies

The queen once told her father that when you play the game of thrones either you die or win, Sansa believed her marriage to Tyrion the Imp was somewhere in the middle of those two choices. With her betrothal to King Joffrey broken, she had become a pawn. Someone to be won for political gain. Tyrion had saved her in his own way but at the same token had doomed her as well. For now she would have to bear him a child or her life would be forfeit.

After she had bound herself to Tyrion Lannister, they left the Septon to the imp’s room. There, Sansa was expected to fulfilled her duty to her Lord, husband. As soon as the wood door was barred behind them, Tyrion had a good look at his wife. She was young and beautiful but he knew there was no love in her heart for him. With her blue eyes fixed to the floor, she refused to even look at him.

Although he didn’t want take Sansa against her will, Tyrion knew that he had no other option but to bed her. If he refused to consummate their marriage, both of their heads would spike above the Traitor's Walk in the Red Keep. He might not have a choice but Tyrion would make sure that Sansa’s first time with a man would be a pleasurable one.

“Don’t despair my dear Lady, I promise to go no further without your permission,” the imp said, trying to sooth his wife’s nerves.

A surprised Sansa lift up her face and glanced at her husband. She had been so sure he would be like his nephew, Joffrey. She had been afraid that Tyrion would use force to have his way with her. Sansa never expected kindness out of the imp. Believing she had misjudged the older man, the young girl decided to give Tyrion a chance.

Nervously, Sansa knelled down and placed a gentle, inexperienced kiss on her husband’s mouth. After lips briefly brushed against each other, Tyrion took Sansa’s hand. Caressing it for a moment prior to asking her to rise so she wouldn’t sully her wedding dress.

“Would you like to join me on the bed?”

Without a word, Sansa glided over to it and proceeded to take off her clothes. Her hands shook nervously as her gown fell to the ground; leaving on a shift in its wake. Drinking in her beauty, he gazed at her before climbing onto the bed that was specially built for him. Reaching out his hand, he helped his bride down on the soft mattress covered with lovely red silk.

They took off the rest of their clothes as Sansa continued to shake. Placing a passionate kiss on her lips, Tyrion enjoyed her sweet lips for a while until he felt her relax. With no need of lamb intestines to protect them from an unwanted babe, the imp looked at his young wife and asked, “are you sure?”

“We have no other choice.”

“Forget my dear sister, the queen’s order’s; for I will not force myself upon you.”

Seeing honesty in the imp’s eyes, she smiled and said, “I am thankful that you are so unlike nephew for I feared fresh bruises tonight.”

“He nor anyone else will lift a hand to you, I promise.”

Touched by Tyrion’s words, she leaned in for another kiss. A hesitant tongue dance together with his for a moment before Sansa pulled away. Finally she began to relaxed.

“Please be gentle.”

Tenderly, Tyrion entered his wife slowly. There was pain for a moment as her maidenhood was breached but it soon turned into pleasure. He thrusted inside Sansa in a gentle rhythm as he prayed to older gods that his seed would create a child without blemish. As he made love to her, Sansa decided that she had won the game after-all.

Three months later her pregnancy was confirmed and Sansa felt joy for the first time since her father was murdered.


End file.
